Legión de los Condenados
La Legión de los Condenados (Legion of the Damned en inglés) es una misteriosa banda de Marines Espaciales que aparece inesperadamente de la nada para ayudar a las fuerzas imperiales en momentos de gran necesidad. Una vez que su tarea está completa, se funden con la creencia una vez más. Son una leyenda, susurrada en secreto por sólo unos pocos, de que el Emperador tiene la lealtad de una fuerza de más allá de la realidad. La legión es un ejército de venganza y de llamas, una hermandad de guerreros que a primera vista parecen Marines espaciales pero que rápidamente demuestran ser más letales que incluso los más formidables de estos guerreros. Se dice que estos guerreros residen en los lugares entre este mundo y el reino de la Disformidad, en las esperanzas y los sueños de los hombres desesperados y en una pequeña realidad iluminada por la eternidad por los fuegos del odio. Raro es el hombre que ha presenciado la súbita violencia de sus ataques y más raros aún aquéllos con la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para mantener su cordura intacta después de eso. Se cuenta que la auto proclamada Legión de los Condenados son un remanente del desaparecido Capítulo leal de los Halcones de Fuego. Luchan como una única unidad y a menudo aparecen misteriosamente para socorrer a una fuerza militar Imperial a punto de ser superada por el enemigo. La Legión es afectada por una enfermedad disforme que destruye su cordura; a medida que avanza, sus cuerpos decaen, pero ganan una fuerza sobrenatural. Todos sus miembros se acercan rápidamente al momento en que sucumbirán a la infección. La lucha puede iniciar las últimas fases del proceso, en las que el Marine alcanza la cumbre de su poder y entra en un estado de furia berserker permanente que termina con su muerte. La leyenda encantada de la Legión de los Condenados es conocida por toda la galaxia , e incluso los incrédulos hablan de ello en voz baja. Estos silenciosos guerreros son Marines Espaciales en apariencia, con su servoarmadura negra adornada con imágenes de huesos y fuego, pero aún así no son ningún capítulo reconocido por el Imperio. La mayoría de los testigos debaten incluso sobre la mortalidad de los Legionarios, pues un espeluznante resplandor cubre su armadura azabache y un halo de fuego fantasmal baila sobre sus pies. Existen muchos informes corroborados sobre la potencia de fuego imperecedera de los Legionarios de los Condenados que aniquilarían a cualquier mortal. Entre ellos hay un informe de la zona de Batalla de Keyan, donde un puñando de Astartes de la Legión de los Condenados fueron vistos surgiendo ilesos de la explosión de un Cañón Volcán que acabó con cuatro Predators y varias escudras de Marines Espaciales. Los Bolters portados por los Legionarios, aunque en aspecto no difieren de los llevados por otros Marines Espaciales, descargan proyectiles flamígeros que pueden perforar la armadura más fuerte. Nada, ni los Elegidos del Caos, las fortalezas de ferrocemento, ni la lava hirviente pueden soportar la espectral ira de la Legión de los Condenados. La naturaleza y el origen de la Legión de los Condenados está envuelta en misterio y creencias. Algunos rumores sugieren que son los supervivientes del desaperecido capítulo de los Halcones de Fuego, transformados por las Tormentas de Disformidad que se tragaron su flota. Otros insinúan que la Legión es una extensión de la voluntad del Emperador, salvadores perdidos en el tiempo o incluso los vengativos espíritus de Marines Espaciales asesinados en guerras del Imperio. En el curso de sus investigaciones, varios Inquisidores han tratado de capturar o interceptar a la Legión de los Condenados, pero todos han fracasado; Los eventos siempre conspiran inexplicablemente para prevenir que los Inquisidores se acerquen a su presa, dejándoles nada más que frustrado testimonio del evento. Quién o qué guía a la Legión de los Condenados es un enigma para todos salvo quizás para el propio Emperador. Aparecen sólo en momentos de gran necesidad, surgiendo del fuego de una batalla desesperada para convertir un desastre en una victoria. A pesar del conflicto, los Legionarios luchan con una fría precisión que pocos guerreros mortales pueden igualar, barriendo posiciones enemigas como fantasmas vengativos. El terror es su heraldo y el olvido es su regalo. Tras la batalla, la Legión de los Condenados desaparece tan repentinamente como llegaron, dejando los cuerpos de la matanza y una estela de sorpresa. Historia Sensaciones del Más Allá Poco se sabe sobre la Legión de los Condenados, aunque unas pocas verdades han salido a la luz en informes sobre sus manifestaciones que han sido cotejadas y comparadas. Invariablemente atacan para salvar alguna parte del Imperio del desastre, un hecho que implica que poseen poderes de predicción con los que ni los adivinos ni profetas más dotados pueden rivalizar. Donde quiera que aparezca la Legión de los Condenados en el campo de batalla, lo hacen sin aviso alguno. Surgiendo de una nube sulfúrica de llamas, avanzan desde la nada, adornados con iconografía tumular. Con una increíble eficiencia, atajan al enemigo, sin malgastar ni un movimiento, sin pronunciar una palabra, sin dar un respiro a su oscuro trabajo. La legión siempre va cubierta de Ceramita del negro más oscuro. A pesar de su entorno, ya sea apareciendo en un refugio bien iluminado de un Gobernador Planetario o bajo el resplandor de un sol en su zénit, sus armaduras parecen consumir la luz natural. Incluso la luz directa de una antorcha no los ilumina. En lugar de eso, los pálidos huesos y las cabezas de los muertos engalanadas en su armadura son iluminadas por un fuego centelleante, con la servoarmadura parpadeando como si cada Legionario hubiera sido rociado con algún combustible químico. Es como si todas estas pirotecnias fueran de naturaleza psíquica, pues el fuego brilla más cuando las hojas de los Legionarios se hunden en la carne de sus víctimas. Ha habido varios informes de Legionarios convirtiéndose en poco más que pilares en llamas en la cúspide de un combate; en dichas ocasiones, el individuo lucha con terrible ferocidad antes de sucumbir a la llama y desapareciendo de la realidad. Presenciar de cerca una batalla de la Legión de los Condenador es observar una auténtica destreza marcial, pues combinan el brutal poder de la complexión genéticamente alterada de los Marines Espaciales con la experiencia y el conocimiento de un maestro de armas veterano. Los cuchillos penetran profundamente a través de las desprotegidas articulaciones y en los palpitantes corazones; dedos recubiertos de hueso desgarran las gargantas y las cuencas de los ojos antes de de regresar, ensangrentados, a los gatillos de sus armas. Aquí y allá, un cuchillo de combate arrojado reclama la vida de un enemigo que trata de escapar; nunca apuntando para herir, siempre para matar. Los Legionarios atacan con un ahorro de movimiento que deja incluso a los guerreros del Adeptus Astartes con cara de sorpresa. Aunque sus trajes de Ceramita ornamentados son tan eficientes como los usados por cualquier otro Marine Espacial, los Legionarios son capaces de ignorar las heridas que derribarían incluso a un guerrero ataviado con una Armadura Táctica de Dreadnought. Las cuchillas energéticas los cortan sin resitencia, las descargas de rayos Melta y de plasma pasan a través de ellos sin causar el menor daño. Aquellos que presencian tales signos etéreos llegan a la conclusión de que sus salvadores son una especie de espíritu fantasmal, aunque la destrucción que infligen las apariciones pronto tornan esos pensamientos en la idea de que son reales. La impresión de ardiente venganza siempre está presente en las mentes de aquéllos que son testigos de los ataques de la Legión de los Condenados. No sólo los disparos de sus Bólters prenden el aire en punzantes lanzadas de energía mientras los Legionarios avanzan hacia el enemigo, sino que además llevan a la guerra numerosos lanzallamas, lanzallamas pesados y cañones de fusión, incinerando con despiadada eficiencia a los enemigos que se acobardan ante su repentino asalto. Aquellos enemigos que simplemente permanecen con ansiedad ante su repentino cambio de fortuna son barridos con fuego de Bólter. Sin embargo, análisis posteriores a la acción han dado un misterioso giro incluso a las tácticas asesinas más fundamentales del Adeptus Astartes. Estudiosos Imperiales han llegado a la conclusión de que los Legionarios son capaces de disparar más munición de la que sus cargadores permite - De hecho, no se ha grabado nunca material de ningún tipo de recarga del arma, incluso en los enfrentamientos más alargados. Una vez que la marea de la batalla ha cambiado de dirección, y aquéllos necesitados de rescate han sido salvados de la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos, los Legionarios se desvanecen de la vista. Algunos testigos dicen que distraen su vista por un segundo sólo para volver a mirar y no encontrar nada allí; otros que la Legión brilla antes de desaparecer como un holograma que se desvanece. La extraña estática que acompaña a esas desapariciones evita cualquier grabación de calidad de su salida del campo. Aquellos dispositivos de monitoreo que son capaces de captar evidencias de la manifestación de una Legion invariablemente tienen Espíritus Máquina que son traumatizados y tienen que ser persuadidos de volver a la vida por un experto Tecnomarine antes de poder sonsacarles cualquier secreto. Una propiedad peculiar de cualquier aparición masiva es que rápidamente se desvanece de la memoria. Si un investigador desea obtener cualquier tipo de informe de primera mano, debe visitar a aquellos que presenciaron el incidente en pocos días, preferiblemente horas, porque la presencia de estos extraños Marines Espaciales se borra por si sola de la mente como un sueño o pesadilla. Sin embargo, el olor a carne quemada permanece en la nariz y en la lengua durante semanas, años e incluso en el resto de la vida del testigo, resultando en perturbantes pensamientos que jamás podrán ser rastreados hasta su origen. Definiendo lo etéreo Existen aquellos en las capas más complejas del Imperio que tienen como cometido estudiar a la Legión de los Condenados. Esperan aprender no sólo el misterio que los rodean, sino recopilar cualquier habilidad peculiar que posean para la mejora del Imperio. En muchas ocasiones se analiza ampliamente el área de un avistamiento de la Legión de los Condenados, pero las lecturas del Auspex nunca recogen evidencias de la firma de un teletransporte ni de la presencia de algún vehículo que pudiera haberlos transportados al campo de batalla. Si los rumores son ciertos, la Legión es capaz de translocarse directamente desde la Disformidad, sin usar un Navegante ni el fluctuante latido del Astronomicón -– ni siquiera la peligrosa ciencia de la teleportación -– sino usando una especie de maestría innata. Un aspecto de la leyenda de la Legión de los Condenados le da peso a esta suposición. Evidencias en vídeo, desde capturas de servocráneos hasta análisis multiespectrales, los sitúan en varios lugares y épocas que fueron totalmente cortadas del Imperio por tormentas de Disformidad, y por lo tanto inalcanzables por medios convencionales. Los informes cotejados muestran lo que parecen ser los mismos individuos al otro lado de la galaxia poco después –- o, en el caso de la Anomalía Astígmata, a la vez. Incluso culpando a las corrientes cambiantes del Imperio, esto no explicaría adecuadamente dichos fenómenos. Algunos han interpretado estos incidentes como pruebas de que la Legión son maestros de Disformidad, más parecidos a encarnaciones de Dioses Oscuros. Es un pensamiento inquietante, incluso para aquellos que han presenciado cómo la Legión ha luchado ferozmente para salvar vidas del Imperio. Uno de los pocos hechos conocidos sobre la Legión de los Condenados es que sus agentes aparecen en momentos críticos, nunca demasiado tarde ni demasiado pronto y siempre en la posición más ventajosa para llevar la muerte al enemigo. La idea de reproducir de manera fiable y precisa lo Empíreo ha sido desde hace mucho el sueño de los líderes de la Humanidad. Si se empleara bien, sería una gran ventaja que podría cambiar el destino de la Humanidad a un nivel galáctico, permitiendo a los ejércitos del Imperio multiplicar su presencia militar por un factor inimaginable. Así, una gran parte del Ordo Chronos, la parte de la Inquisición que trata con anomalías temporales, ha insistido en la búsqueda de los secretos de la Legión. Existen miembros de este hermandad secreta que han pasado su vida entera de adultos buscando avistamientos de primera mano, y que darían sus vidas felizmente a cambio de un pequeño intercambio de información con un Legionario. Cada vez que un operativo del Ordo Chronos se acerca a su presa, los eventos conspiran para mantenerlos a salvo -– derrumbes, explosiones telequinéticas, aneurismas súbitos, o incluso explosiones de vehículos apartan el misterio del curioso hasta que la Legión desaparece de la corriente una vez más. Es como si la Legión no se permitiera ser interrogada y tuvieran el poder suficiente para asegurar se que semejante encuentro no ocurra. En busca de la verdad Las especulaciones sobre la naturaleza de la Legión corren sin control entre los conocedores del Imperio. Unos pocos estudiosos de la historia del Adeptus Astartes han sugerido que la Legión de los Condenados es un contragolpe psíquico hecho realidad. Eventos como la masacre de Istvaan V o la muerte de un Primarca fueron tan traumáticos que dejaron una cicatriz permanente en la psique de todas las Legiones de Marines Espaciales de la Primera Fundación, así que estas teorías añaden que es una cicatriz tan profunda que ha penetrado no sólo en los Capítulos que vinieron tras ellos, sino en cientos de Capítulos sucesores desde aquel tumultuoso tiempo. Los Marines Espaciales que han permanecido leales al Emperador desde entonces tienen la profunda creencia de que aquellos que los traicionaron deberían pagar por sus transgresiones con fuego y furia. Es posible que los Bibliotecarios del Adeptus Astartes juguetearan con esta teoría y la hicieran realidad, ya sea por accidente o premeditadamente, resucitando los fantasmas de sus hermanos caídos y dándoles una oportunidad de consumar sus terrible venganza. Estos estudiosos creen que es una gran convicción de un Capítulo que la culpa que debe ser castigada es la que da forma física a los Fantasmas de la Legión. Existen radicales entre los Bibliotecarios con teorías similares, aunque ellos creen que la Legión de los Condenados es un tipo de alucinación colectiva y a veces incluso se manifiesta, convocada por la Humanidad como un todo. Creen que el poder subconsciente de la esperanza es tan fuerte que cuando se combina con las habilidades psíquicas emergentes que merodean en las mentes de la Humanidad y con un estímulo de una muerte inminente, potencialmente pueden volverse realidad. Lo primordial de esta teoría es la idea de que aunque un simple hombre sólo posea una diminuta traza de habilidad psíquica o espiritual, los incontables trillones de humanos que pueblan el Imperio contribuyen todos a un tipo de reserva psíquica que puede ser aprovechada in extremis, incluso por aquéllos que ni siquiera notan que lo están haciendo. El Adeptus Astartes ha llegado a personificar la esperanza y el terror en un Imperio asediado, y la forma de entrega y venganza es la robusta silueta de un Marine Espacial. Esta teoría se refuerza observando que los aspectos de fuego y muerte asociados con los Adeptus Astartes se manifiestan sobre la armadura de estos guerreros conjutados. Si la teoría es correcta, sus armas no son más reales que las propias apariciones. Incluso las llamas psíquicas que disparan de sus imaginados Bólters son bastante reales para quemar a los enemigos de la Humanidad, o incluso para reventar sus cuerpos como hace la munición explosiva. Así es el poder psíquico latente del hombre de a pie. Una premisa más oscura, sostenida por el renegado Inquisidor Quixos antes de ser perseguido por Gregor Eisenhorn es que la omnipresente fe de la Humanidad en el Emperador ha otorgado una casta de agentes sobrenaturales. Al igual que los Dioses Oscuros del Caos tienen sirvientes demoníacos hechos de la misma sustancia que los sostiene, Quixos teorizó que la Legión de los Condenados fueron esquirlas a las que la voluntad del Emperador dio forma. Es más, las escrituras del Inquisidor sugieren la idea de que estos "Engels Mortis" podrían tomar un determinado número de formas, al igual que los demonios de los Poderes Ruinosos tienen forma desde los más pequeños a los más colosales. Se dice que cuando los que se lo merecen y los devotos se encuentran a las puertas de la muerte, estos guerreros espectrales aparecerán, ardiendo con los fuegos de la voluntad inmortal del Emperador. Sin embargo, Quixos mantenía que hay muchas teorías de que casi cada aparición de la Legión ha ocurrido en un área donde la barrera metapsíquica entre la realidad y la Disformidad es muy delgada, plantando una semilla de verdad detrás de sus declaraciones de que la Legión son criaturas del Inmaterium. La premisa de Quixo fue anchamente tachada de herética en su tiempo, y tras su muerte, fue purgada de los registros del Ordo Malleus. Aún así, es algo que permanece. La oscura verdad thumb|left|285px Otra creencia susurrada entre las órdenes de los Adeptus Astartes es que la Legión de los Condenados fue una vez un Capítulo de Marines Espaciales, una fuerza que fue absorbida por los fuegos de de la Disformidad y renacida en una forma más siniestra. Después de todo, a lo largo de la dilatada historia del Imperio, varios contingentes de Marines Espaciales han viajado a lo Empíreo y han vuelto con cambios como resultado, o ni siquiera han vuelto. Notorios por esto fueron los Halcones de Fuego, un capítulo cuya historia fue arruinada por un desastre. En el año 963.M41 los Halcones de Fuego fueron enviados al Subsector del Mundo de los Cuervos para enfrentarse a unos Piratas Eldars. La flota del Capítulo al completo, incluyendo la Fortaleza-Monasterio móvil Rapturous Rex, intentó saltar a la Disformidad desde el Sistema Piraeus, a 120 años luz del Mundo de los Cuervos. Se esperaba la llegada de la Rapturous Rex, 5 naves, más de 800 Marines Espaciales y otras 2000 personas en menos de 12 horas, pero nunca llegaron. Veinte años después, el Capítulo fue declarado oficialmente perdido en la Disformidad y probablemente destruido. La gran Campana de las Almas Perdidas sonó mil veces, y se dice que el propio Emperador ordenó que se encendiera una vela negra en la Capilla de los Héroes Caídos. thumb|324px|Marine de la Legión de los Condenados En 9.667.986.M41, una patrulla imperial rutinaria pasó por el Sistema Orko de Jakor-tal. El escuadrón descubrió escenas inesperadas de devastación. Los limitados recursos de la patrulla no pudieron descubrir ninguna pista sobre la identidad de los atacantes. El incidente fue registrado y archivado en los informes del Administratum. Una serie de incidentes similares en el mismo Sector y en otros de la zona despertaron el interés de la Inquisición, pero no se descubrió ninguna señal de los intrusos hasta casi un año después. Una nave patrulla, en el Subsector Maran, se libró por los pelos de colisionar con una nave espacial no identificada en el punto de salto disforme Cift. La nave patrulla entraba en el Sistema Cift cuando la misteriosa nave salía. Alarmados por el incidente, la tripulación escaneó toda el área de salto y descubrió dos objetos cilíndricos en la estela proyectada por la nave intrusa. Fueron subidos a bordo, y resultaron ser ataúdes espaciales estándar sin marcas de identificación. Los ataúdes fueron enviados a Terra y abiertos por el Adeptus Mechanicus. Se los identificó como pertenecientes al Absoluto, una de las naves de la desaparecida flota de los Halcones de Fuego. Dentro estaban los restos mortales de dos Marines Espaciales con la armadura puesta. Los colores e insignias no oficiales sorprendieron a los investigadores, pero los números de serie de las piezas coincidían con los producidos o entregados a los Halcones de Fuego. Se esperaba que las servoarmaduras contuviesen los cuerpos de miembros del Capítulo perdido, y fueron cuidadosamente abiertas. Los cadáveres de su interior eran Astartes, pero no se pudo identificar a los muertos debido al alto grado de descomposición. Los colores tan poco convencionales de las armaduras y la insignia no oficial desconcertaron a los investigadores, pero los números de serie de las armaduras coincidían con el equipo hecho o emitido a los Halcones de Fuego por el Mechanicus. thumb|left|290px|La Legión de los Condenados ayudando a los Ángeles Sangrientos. Casi un año después, una estación espacial imperial de investigación asediada por piratas Orkos recibió una ayuda inesperada. Tras tres horas de lucha, la situación parecía perdida, pero sin previo aviso, los Orkos se encontraron de repente atacados por la espalda. En media hora, varios cientos de Orkos habían muerto ante las misteriosas y poderosas figuras. Entonces, tan súbitamente como habían aparecido, los guerreros desaparecieron. En esta ocasión, dejaron atrás un estandarte, el retorcido Estandarte Capitular de los Halcones de Fuego, sobre el que había sido bordado el lema In dedicato imperatum ultra articulo mortis ''("Por el Emperador más allá de la muerte"). Además del estandarte, había una grabadora y otros objetos sellados, que fueron enviados a Terra. El Destino de los Halcones de Fuego thumb|Insignias de la Legión de los Condenados. A partir de los datos contenidos en la grabación, el Administratum pudo determinar exactamente qué le había ocurrido al Capítulo perdido. Tras su salto a la Disformidad, toda la flota se había visto atrapada por una tormenta de Disformidad de proporciones terroríficas, y tuvo que enfrentarse a poderosas entidades demoníacas. Nave tras nave, todas la flota fue destruida excepto por una nave, que logró escapar mediante una atrevida maniobra de evasión y salir despedida de la Disformidad en el este galáctico, a miles de años luz fuera de su rumbo y demasiado lejos para percibir la luz del Astronomicón. Los supervivientes originales eran unos 200 Hermanos de Batalla. Toda la semilla genética guardada se había perdido, todos los Iniciados habían muerto, y la mayor parte de los oficiales del Capítulo ya no estaban. Ninguno de los sirvientes humanos del Capítulo había sobrevivido. Para empeorar las cosas, los Marines habían cambiado. Este cambio se fue haciendo más evidente con el paso de los meses. Su piel empezó a ennegrecerse y agrietarse, y su carne a infectarse y pudrirse. Lentamente, empezaron a morir. Al poco tiempo se hizo evidente que habían sido expuestos a algún tipo de mutación o enfermedad peligrosa. Les llevó años navegar de vuelta al Imperio, y en ese tiempo casi la mitad de los supervivientes sucumbieron a la enfermedad. Aquellos que no murieron ya no estaban cuerdos. El dolor y la desesperación habían arrastrado a sus endurecidas mentes más allá de la razón. Condenados a morir agonizando, poco a poco se obsesionaron más y más con su destino. Ahora sólo querían morir. Pero aún eran Marines Espaciales, y aún eran leales al Emperador y la Humanidad. No morirían sin un propósito. thumb|left|300px|Miembros de la Legión de los Condenados. Así comenzó la imparable guerra de la Legión de los Condenados. Los Marines decidieron quitar todas las insignias de sus armaduras, y pintarlas de negro. Cada Hermano decoró la suya con emblemas de muerte de su propia elección, principalmente esqueletos, huesos y cráneos. Todos los rangos y Compañías fueron abolidos, pues la mayor parte de los oficiales habían muerto ya, y los guerreros restantes eran demasiado pocos para crear una jerarquía capitular completa. Todos los Hermanos serían iguales ante la muerte, nivelados por la certeza de su extinción asegurada. Decidieron pasar el resto de sus vidas atacando enemigos del Imperio dondequiera que se hallasen. ¡La enfermedad les había robado su cordura, pero no su lealtad! Campañas notables A pesar de los fenómenos extraños que demasiado a menudo previenen a los Legionarios de ser monitorizados, existen algunos sucesos en los archivos imperiales que innegablemente muestran su presencia como un fenómeno recurrente. Cada una de esas apariciones ha sido seleccionada minuto a minuto al detalle por el Ordo Chronos, aunque a decir verdad, su examen ha levantado tantas preguntas como ha contestado: * '''El Pirocataclismo de Vilidad Prime (006.M40)' - Tras comunicar un pavoroso mensaje condenando la falta de belleza en la población, los Renegados de la Hueste de los Intachables invadieron las minas de adamantio del mundo de Vilidad Prime. La 122 de los Caballos de Guerra de Imelda, un regimiento veterano de la Guardia Imperial asignada a vigilar la recaudación, hicieron un valiente intento de hacer retroceder a los Renegados. La Hueste de los intachables colocó cargas nova modificadas en las minas de adamantio bajo la población. Aunque los Caballos de Guerra supervivientes lucharon contra los Marines Espaciales del Caos, la inmensa mayoría fueron masacrados en la batalla. Los asesinos reclamaban las muertes en nombre del "pecado de la mediocridad en aras de la verdadera belleza". A pesar de que los Caballos de Guerra son conducidos al umbral de la muerte en los primeros tres días de batalla, los informes hablan de la aparición de unos misteriosos Marines Espaciales en las zonas mineras, haciendo retroceder a la Hueste de los Intachables. Al principio, los ataques fueron tan repentinos y tan brutalmente efectivos que los Caballos de Guerra pensaron que tenían una auténtica posibilidad de sobrevivir a los Renegados. Cuando el Señor del Caos que se hacía llamar el Visionario se unió a la batalla, la lucha volvió a dar un giro, pues muchos de los Legionarios fueron erradicados por las garra de los demonios de Slaanesh. Aquellos Legionarios que quedaron empezaron a arder en columnas de fuego, luchando con una furia que los convertía poco a poco en seres tan temibles como los invasores Renegados. Durante lo que llegó a ser conocido como el Pirocataclismo, el fuego de los Legionarios fue capaz de quemar incluso la carne de los demonios, y las entidades de Slaanesh fueron enviadas entre gritos al nauseabundo reino de su maestro. Aunque cometieron un número de actos despreciables durante su retirada, la Hueste de los Intachables huyó hasta su nave con el rabo entre las piernas. Durante la batalla, se hallaron una docena de vetas de adamantio por impactos de armas que dañaron la superficie de Vilidad Prime. El cercano Mundo Forja de Lipitou Anville triplicó su producción de material de guerra, asegurando la mayoría del beneficio de su trabajo a los Capítulos del Adeptus Astartes. * La Destrucción de Idharae (852.M41) - La Legión de los Condenados acudió en ayuda del Capítulo de los Irruptores mientras libraban un devastador ataque sobre el Mundo Astronave Éldar de Idharae. Cuando sus flamígeros bolters causaron poco daño al furioso Avatar Eldar en el corazón de la batalla, la Legión voló por los aires la gran cúpula bajo la que luchaban. Una vez más se desvanecieron mientras los Eldar defensores y los pocos supervivientes de los Irruptores que fueron dejados en la batalla son engullidos por el vacío. Idharae fue dejado como una ruina desolada. Organización A pesar de que todos los rangos y Compañías fueron abolidos, ha habido algunas excepciones, como los avistamientos del misterioso Centurius, un Sargento Veterano que se sospecha que lidera a su compañía de Legionarios en el combate. Aunque no se sabe nada de las altas esferas de la Legión, también ha habido testigos de una misteriosa figura dirigiendo los ataques de la Legión. No se sabe si es el Señor del Capítulo o el equivalente a un Capitán de los Marines Espaciales. Volviendo la vista atrás a sus anteriores vidas como Astartes del capítulo de los Halcones de Fuego, la Legión de los Condenados aún sigue prefiriendo sus tácticas de ataques relámpago. Su doctrina táctica todavía tiende hacia el uso de tácticas de choque, combates cuerpo a cuerpo y, sobre todo, la brutal aplicación de fuerzas concentradas y arrolladoras para arrasar al enemigo. Teniendo una reputación de aparecer de repente y desaparecer justo tras el combate de manera tan misteriosa, los Astartes de la Legión de los Condenados han sido vistos haciendo uso de elementos pesados, tales como transportes de Rhinos o un Dreadnought Venerable. Aún así, las escuadras Tácticas y de Devastadores de la Legión de los Condenados prefieren un enfrentamiento a quemarropa cuando es posible. La Legión de los Condenados también hace uso de Escuadras de Motocicletas, tomando ventaja de su velocidad y agilidad para realizar asaltos relámpago. La Legión de los Condenados también hace uso de antigua tecnología, en especial los primeros patrones de Pistolas de Plasma que datan de la época de la Herejía de Horus. Aunque la tecnología de esa época era notablemente inestable y peligrosa, esto no ha disuadido a los Legionarios de descartarla de su arsenal. El devastador poder de su artillería de plasma lo hace demasiado potente como para abandonarla, y así la Legión de los Condenados continúan usándola, pues después de todo, lo peor que podría pasar es que encontraran una muerte aún más prematura al servicio del Emperador. Doctrina de combate La Legión no posee ninguna organización formal, sino que lucha como un grupo homogéneo de tropas. La única táctica posible para una formación así es arrollar al enemigo mediante un avance constante. La Legión no pertenece a ninguna fuerza imperial, y emplea un modus operandi poco usual. Además de enloquecerlos, la enfermedad aumenta su sensibilidad psíquica de forma considerable. Esto favorece la forma en que la Legión elige objetivos y cuándo atacarlos: mediante la adivinación por el Tarot del Emperador. Este tarot se cree que está enlazado con la voluntad psíquica del Emperador, y se usa por todo el Imperio tanto como pasatiempo como para adivinar el futuro. Es un hecho innegable que los ataques de la Legión de los Condenados parecen ocurrir "en el lugar y el momento justos". Reliquias del Capítulo * El Animus Malorum - Los informes varían en la exacta descripción de la siniestra reliquia conocida como el Animus Malorum -– algunos dicen que es un siniestro cráneo llevado al combate, dando veracidad a la leyenda de Attica Centurius; otros insisten en que formó parte de la armadura espectral de un guerrero fantasmal, como si el Animus Malorum y los Legionarios condenados fueran de alguna manera el mismo. A pesar de las diversas teorías y de su verdadera naturaleza, estos informes coinciden en describir los horribles efectos del Animus Malorum -– el cráneo de la víctima se marchita a la vista bajo su mirada como si alguna malsana energía drenara el alma del objetivo. Cada vez que este macabro evento tiene lugar, el halo fantasmal que rodea a los guerreros en presencia de la calavera se condensa, haciéndolos inmunes a daño físico. En este ambiente etéreo, las armaduras rasgadas se recuperan, la carne se recompone y los Legionarios caídos se levantan a la batalla una vez más. Miembros conocidos * Sargento Attica Centurius -''' De diversos informes de testigos se deduce que la Legión de los Condenados ha abolido todos los rangos y ya no se organiza en compañías. La mayoría de los oficiales murieron después de que la flota capitular se perdiera en la Disformidad y los guerreros que sobrevivieron eran demasiado pocos par funcionar con una jerarquía de Capítulo. Sin embargo, existe al menos una excepción notable -- el misterioso Aticca Centurius que parece hacer uso de algún tipo de papel de líder sobre los otros Astartes de la Legión. La armadura de Centurius no muestra ningún rango o insignia salvo los típicos símbolos de muerte empleados por los Legionarios, sin embargo se cree que es un antiguo Sargento Veterano de los Halcones de Fuego. Se distingue del resto de Legionarios por la antigua calaverea que porta en alto durante las batallas, conocida como el Animus Malorum ("Alma de los Condenados"). Esta vetusta reliquia imperial tiene forma de cráneo, cuyos ojos brillan cuando se desata su poder. Existen varias especulaciones sobre la identidad de la calavera, pues lleva 3 remaches Astartes en la frente de gran servicio. Esto indica que el cráneo perteneció a un Astartes de gran rango, y que puede ser todo lo que quede del antiguo capitán de la compañía del Sargento Centurius. Este poderoso artefacto tiene la habilidad de, literalmente, succionar las almas de su objetivo y resucitar a un compañero de la Legión de los Condenados que ha caído en combate, para continuar sirviendo al Emperador más allá de la muerte -- Otro regalo de la maldición de la Disformidad que ha caído sobre la Legión. Flota del Capítulo La flota del Capítulo de la Legión de los Condenados consiste sólamente en una única nave: * ''Rapturous Rex''' - Esta fue la gran fortaleza pre-imperial del Capítulo de Marines Espaciales de los Halcones de Fuego que les sirvió como base principal de operaciones y Fortaleza-Monasterio. Durante la Guerra de Badab esta nave era uno de las mayores naves de guerra que operó en el Sector Badab y era además una de las más grandes jamás usadas en el Imperio de la Humanidad. La formidable potencia de fuego de este coloso de guerra era capaz de arrasar la superficie de un mundo en unos pocos minutos tras emerger de la Disformidad o enfrentarse sola a un escuadrón entero de Cruceros. La ''Rapturous Rex y la flota entera del Capítulo de los Halcones de Fuego fueron oficialmente declaradas "perdidas en la Disformidad por el Imperio tras un intento de salto a la Disformidad desde el Sistema Piraeus al Subsector del Mundo de los Cuervos en el 963.M41. Ahora es utilizada por los supervivientes que han sido transformados en la Legión de los Condenados como su base móvil de operaciones. Apariencia La Legión de los Condenados pinta su Armadura de un color negro que parece tragarse la luz. Adornan sus armaduras con símbolos de muerte - imágenes de calaveras, costillas, falanges y variados tipos más de huesos humanos. También tienen tendencia a las llamas en las protecciones de hombros o piernas para mostrar su estatus de Condenados. El Águila, si aparece, normalmente es de blanco hueso. La insignia del Capítulo de la Legión de los Condenados es una gran calavera blanca sobre un fondo negro. Conflicto de Canon En la novela de la serie de la Herejía de Horus Batalla por el Abismo, escrita por Ben Counter, aparece una nave de los Portadores de la Palabra llamada Raptorous Rex, que antaño había estado dedicada al Emperador pero tras la "iluminación" de su Primarca Lorgar en el Ojo del Terror había sido despojada de toda la iconografía imperial. Es muy improbable que sea la misma nave, ya que la nave insignia de los Halcones de Fuego es una Fortaleza Estelar móvil de clase desconocida, y la nave de los Portadores es un modelo desconocido de navío utilizado durante la Gran Cruzada y la Herejía de Horus. Esto puede haber sido simplemente un descuido del autor, o quizá sea el principio de un inusual trasfondo para este antiguo navío. Leer más thumb|centro|600px|Marines de la Legión de los Condenados combatiendo a Demonios. Halcones de fuego. Lista de Ejércitos de Marines Espaciales. Lista de Capítulos Leales. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Lexicanum Inglés y Wikihammer 40K UK. * Codex: Legion of the Damned (6ª Edición). * Codex: Marines Espaciales (Ediciones 5ª - 7ª). * Codex: Ultramarines (2ª Edición). * Index Astartes II. * Planetstrike (5ª Edición). * To Cleanse The Stars, by Andy Chambers and Matt Keefe. * White Dwarf 99, 195, 224 y 305 (Edición inglesa). * The Legion of the Damned (Novela), de Rob Sanders. * Flame and Damnation (Antología). * Votum Infernus (Relato corto), de Nick Kyme. * Remorseless (Relato corto), de Josh Reynolds. * Animus Malorum (Relato corto), de CZ Dunn. * Ship of the Damned (Relato corto), de LJ Goulding. * From the Flames (Relato corto), de David Annandale. * The Dark Hallows of Memory (Relato corto), de Graeme Lyon. en:Legion of the Damned Categoría:Capítulos Leales Categoría:Reglas Marines Espaciales